Spring Break
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: Oliver and Lilly are bored and it's their spring break. They don't know what else to do and so they set their goals on what they want to accomplish before spring break ends. OliverxLilly COMPLETE!
1. Spring Goals

**Spring Break**

**Chapter 1**

**Spring Goals**

Its spring break and Oliver and Lilly were sitting back, relaxing at Oliver's house. They were both bored out of their mind and they really needed something to do. They were both lying sprawled on the couches flipping through the channels finding nothing to watch. Soon, a commercial started to play, which was one for promoting the movie that Miley and Jake's in.

"Hey Oliver, we should seriously hit the beach. There is no way am I spending my spring break stuck here on your couch doing nothing while our best friend is having the time of her life with her oh so famous boyfriend on the set of their new movie." Lilly sighed as she pulled her legs up on the couch.

She looked at Oliver, who was lying on the couch, and threw a pillow that was next to her at him.

"Oliver, are you listening to me?" She shouted, causing him to sit up and glare at her.

"Yeah, it's just that, today I want to lie down and do nothing. Is that okay with you?" He asked and Lilly shook her head.

"Come on lazy butt, get off the couch and let's go out!" Lilly exclaimed and started to pull at Oliver's foot. "We have a week and three days left of spring break with nothing to do, we have to get out of the house! For the past four days, all we've done was do nothing and if we don't go out tonight, this is going to be our 5th day of doing nothing!"

He started to get irritated and pulled his foot away from her grasp.

"No Lilly, I just want to lay down, is that too much for me to ask?" He said and she laughed.

"Yes, it is." She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Fine, if you want to lie down, can we go somewhere else to relax other than here? It's boring here!" Lilly exclaimed and thought for a second.

"I don't know, where ever you want, just as long as I get to lie down." Oliver dropped the remote and sat up on his seat. He looked at Lilly for a minute and smiled at her. She was in deep thought thinking of what to do next and Oliver never really thought of it, but she really looked cute thinking like that.

"I don't know. I guess we could just sit here and do nothing." She sighed and looked at her nails.

"Lilly, what do you want to do before spring break ends?" Oliver asked and slouched on the couch, raising his feet to the coffee table. He brushed a few strands of his brown hair away from his face and scratched his head. His hair was growing really long and soon needed a hair cut, but he really wanted to keep his hair long.

Lilly slightly tilted her head and had a dazed look in her eyes. She furrowed her brows and laid her head against the couch.

"Well… we're turning 15 this year… so… hmm." She shrugged as she thought. She really didn't know what she wanted to do.

"Yeah… well, at least you won't be the first to turn 15. My birthday is right after spring break! I have so little time to do what I want to do." Oliver said and Lilly giggled.

"What do you want to do before you turn 15 or before spring break ends?" Lilly asks, suddenly curious to find out what Oliver wanted to do this spring break.

"I'll only tell you on one condition." Oliver said and started to grin.

"Okay, what?" Lilly asked and moved on the couch, getting closer to Oliver.

"You can't laugh and you have to tell me what you want to do right after." Oliver showed one of his adorable boyish grins and Lilly couldn't resist but smile. She always loved Oliver's smile and seeing him smile just made her feel all giddy inside.

"Fine, I won't laugh." Lilly raised her hands, looking as if she was defeated. Lilly stared at Oliver intently, waiting for him to say what he had to say.

"Well, this spring break, I want one of those spring flings people are always hearing about. I want to go on a date with a girl, I want to have my first kiss, I want to-" Oliver was going to continue on, but soon was interrupted by Lilly's voice.

"You haven't had your first kiss yet?" She nearly shouted and Oliver covered his ears.

"Say that louder, geez, I don't think everyone in the whole world heard you." he removed his hands from his ears and shook his head.

"But I thought you kissed Becca, you know the whole kiss and tell part?" Lilly said and he shrugged.

"Well, that was more of a kiss on the cheek thing." He started to blush, feeling slightly embarrassed. He did make it sound like he and Becca had a real big kiss that one time the year before when in reality Becca just kissed him on the cheek.

"You idiot." Lilly said and threw a pillow at Oliver. He laughed as he caught the pillow and swung it back at Lilly.

"Sorry okay! And Becca was the one that played around telling everyone it was a big smack on the lips." Oliver shook his head and sighed deeply.

"Well, sorry Mr. Whacko." She rolled her eyes. "I always knew Becca was a fake."

"Hey, be nice! She's a really sweet girl!" Oliver said and sat up. He moved closer to Lilly and poked her shoulder.

"Whatever." She giggled and smiled dreamily. "What I want to for this spring break or before I turn 15 is, well, of course it's to have my first boyfriend and kiss, but I also want to be treated like any normal girl. I mean, I've been treated like a guy for all my life, maybe it'd actually make me feel pretty if some guy treats me like a regular girl." Lilly laughed. "Stupid, I know, but I'd lose my tomboy act like that." Lilly snapped her finger and smiled at Oliver.

He looked more shocked then weird. He didn't know that it bothered Lilly that everyone treats her like one of the guys.

"If it makes you feel better, I think you're already pretty." Oliver said and smiled. It was true, Oliver always thought Lilly was one of the most prettiest girls in school which is one of the main reasons he hung out with her in the first place.

Lilly laughed. "Sorry Oliver, but I really don't need your sympathy." She rolled her eyes and got off the couch. "I'm heading off, I'll see you tonight okay?" Lilly said and Oliver nodded.

"Bye friend." She patted his head and walked out the door, just before picking up her skateboard from the side of the door.

Oliver watched Lilly leave and sighed, shaking his head. _She really thinks that poorly of herself? She is pretty, but I never realized she felt that way about herself. _Oliver thought to himself and grinned. He now had an idea on what to do this spring break.

**A/N **Do you like it? Shall I continue? Oh boy, I have so many things to finish writing XP.

Just decided to write this during my spring break. I really wanted to experiment with 3rd person.

Well, here I am in the boarding area of my trip.. Stupid plane is delayed. Grr… I wasn't on planning to upload this until tomorrow, but I got bored and I hate that my flight is delayed. I wanna go home :'( XP jk. But chyeah... Ohh well. at least I have my laptop :) LOL. Okay... time to work on my other fics while waiting for my stupid flight.


	2. Confusing

**Chapter 2**

**Confusing**

That night, Lilly walked back to Oliver's house feeling slightly different. She went home right after their little confession in what they wanted to do this spring break and she didn't really want anyone know she wanted to be treated like a normal teenage girl. She still couldn't believe Oliver said she was pretty and she couldn't help but think that he was lying.

She went home once she noticed how serious Oliver started to get with the conversation they were holding. She just knew that in the end, it was going to turn out into something big.

"This is just too freaky." Lilly said once she reached Oliver's house. She really didn't want to face him at this moment, but she did say she was going to come over that night.

She rang the door bell and Oliver's mom opened the door for her.

"Hi Lilly, how are you today?" Mrs. Oken said and opened the door wider for Lilly to come in.

"I'm fine; I just dropped by to see Oliver. Is he home?" Lilly asked and soon Mrs. Oken pulled Lilly into a hug, making her feel awkward.

_Oh gosh, why is Mrs. Oken hugging me? _Lilly asked herself. But soon Mrs. Oken let go of her. Lilly forced herself to smile and Mrs. Oken pointed up the stairs.

"Oliver is upstairs. Go see him if you must." Mrs. Oken smiled grew once she watched Lilly walk up the stairs.

Lilly could feel Mrs. Oken watching her, but she didn't mind. Mrs. Oken was one of the craziest random people she met, but she loved her because of it.

Lilly finally reached the top of the steps and turned right to the first door. She knew it was Oliver's room, since on the door there were a few Hannah pictures on it, a few pictures of her and Oliver from when they were kids. The pictures of Hannah were from when he was completely obsessed with her. He thought he would be in love with Hannah Montana his whole life so he super glued them, put gum on them, and hot glued them onto his door so that his brothers wouldn't rip it off. He knew his mom would kill him if he nailed them to the door, but seriously, putting gum on the pictures so that they would stick, now that's going too far.

Lilly pushed the door opened, and found Oliver sitting on his bed watching TV, with his shirt off.

"Oh sorry!" Lilly said and shielded her eyes.

Oliver looked at Lilly questionably and stood up, walking over to her.

"What?" He asked as soon as he reached Lilly. He pulled hand from her eyes away and she looked down, her face red with her eyes glued to his chest. He had nicely built muscles, a six pack too. Who knew Oliver worked out?

_Oh gosh Lilly, what are you doing? _She screamed in her head before snapping her eyes up and looking directly into Oliver's eyes. She never realized that Oliver looked like that before.

"Are you okay?" He asked slightly tilting his head.

"D-do you mind putting on a shirt?" She looked away and Oliver looked down.

He laughed. "Like what you see?" He said before walking away from her, in search for a shirt.

"Can you say ew?" Lilly said and took deep breaths, trying to relax. She couldn't help but admit that her best friend looked… hot.

He laughed. "I don't look that bad, do I? I mean look… I have muscles!" Oliver said excitedly and started to flex.

Lilly did everything to avoid looking in his direction, but she just had to see again. She stared at Oliver, studying his features and couldn't help but think that scarred for life now just because of this little incident.

"Fine Oliver, very sexy." Lilly said sarcastically and Oliver laughed.

"Thanks." Bent down, picking up a discarded shirt on the ground, and pulled it on.

"Eww, not even getting a clean shirt to wear? That's gnarly." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm a boy, sorry Miss, I want to be treated like a normal girl, I just don't roll that way."

"Hey, no mocking."

"Whatever." He stuck his tongue at her and Lilly did the same.

Oliver sprayed some cologne on and Lilly sat on his bed. He looked around his room, and for a boys room, it was pretty much messy.

"What are we doing tonight Oliver?" Lilly asked and Oliver shrugged.

"Well, this afternoon you were so keen to go out so I decided to ask around on what's going on and tonight there's this teen nightclub just for tonight kind of thing. Starts at 8, ends at 10. People 13-15 are allowed to go, so do you want to go?" Oliver asked and Lilly shot up from her seat.

"But I'm not dressed!" Lilly said and he laughed.

"It's casual wear so all you need is pants and a shirt, and you look nice tonight."

Lilly looked at what she wore. It was plain and simple blue spaghetti strap shirt and black capris pants.

"Fine, let's go." Lilly stood up from the seat and walked over to Oliver.

"Yay!"

Oliver took Lilly's hand and led her out of his room. He brought her downstairs, where they met Oliver's two older brothers, Owen and Orlando.

"Look at the happy couple." Orlando said and Oliver glared at them.

"Shut up."

"Ooh lookie, Oliver's getting so defensive over his girlfriend. They're even holding hands, how cute." Owen laughed and they both pulled their hands away.

Lilly's face all flushed and she felt embarrassed. His brothers always made fun of Oliver and her whenever they hung out together. She didn't mind it before, she would always tell them off, but for some today she couldn't. She felt insecure and really wanted to leave at the moment.

"Whatever, you guys are jerks, you know that?" Oliver snapped before pushing Lilly out the door.

"Sometimes I hate having older siblings." Oliver slammed the front door shut and led Lilly down the street.

"Where are we going again?" Lilly asked and Oliver smiled.

"Well, the club is supposed to be a few blocks away. I'll call my mom to pick us up later tonight."

"Okay, just making sure." Lilly looked down and wished that they would already be at the place already.

**A/N **Yay lol. Sorry if it doesn't make sense and I'm happy to know you guys are enjoying this.


	3. More Than Dancing

**Chapter 3**

**More Than Dancing  
**

Oliver and Lilly were walking beside each other to the club. Oliver thought that it would be nice to go out to a club just to meet new people and hopefully it would help them with completing their goals for the end of the spring break. He didn't think it would be that hard to pick up a girl, he did try to a few times before and he thought that Lilly would mingle with some people and maybe meet some guy that liked her there.

They reached the club about 15 minutes later and saw a short line there. People were probably inside already, but since the club was owned by one of Oliver's friends, they got in quickly.

Inside the club, it was dark and there were blue and green flashes everywhere. Everyone in the club was going all out and dancing and it looked like fun.

"Lilly, what do you want to do?" Oliver asked loudly and Lilly looked at Oliver.

"Umm, I don't know, wherever!" She slightly shouted as the music went over their voices.

Oliver took Lilly's hand and led her to the bar area. The club was completely packed with teens going all out dancing and it shocked them in how full it was.

Once they reached the bar area, Oliver ordered two sodas and they sat down on the stools.

"Why are we here again?" Lilly asked, pulling Oliver closer to her so that it was easier to hear him talk.

"Well, I thought that this is probably a good spot that could probably help us reach our _goals _for this break." Oliver smiled and Lilly glared at him.

"Are you serious?" Lilly asked and slapped his shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" Oliver said, rubbing his shoulder.

"For being such a donut. You think I actually want to be here just to be picked up by strange boys? Gosh, I already have one weird guy with me, I don't need anymore!" Lilly shook her head and stood up. "I'm going home."

She started to walk when Oliver took her arm and pulled her back.

"No, you're staying here. Have fun Lilly, I thought that that's what you wanted this break." Oliver said and Lilly sighed.

Oliver was right, Lilly did want to have fun this break and she needed to let loose on her boy-ish act.

"Fine." She said and walked back to the stool she was sitting at. "But I swear if something bad happens to me, I'm blaming you." Lilly snapped and Oliver smiled.

"Yes!" He hugged Lilly and Lilly laughed.

"Weirdo, seriously."

"Yeah, and you love me for being one." Oliver joked and Lilly shook her head.

"You wish." She rolled her eyes and the bartender gave her the drink.

"Hey, Lilly, I'm going to the bathroom for a bit okay?" Oliver asked and Lilly nodded.

"Hurry then." Lilly said and watched Oliver run off to the bathrooms.

Lilly couldn't help but grin at Oliver. He's being serious about wanting to complete these goals this spring and Lilly just felt happy that he wanted to do this for her. She never met someone so into getting this done and she actually felt happy to be friends with him.

Suddenly, Lilly felt a tap on her shoulder and she sung around her seat finding a tall boy, about 5'8 standing in front of her. The guy had dirty blonde hair; really good looking with gray eyes a nice face and really nice body. He had on a button down shirt and pants. In Lilly's opinion, he was a God.

"Hey." Lilly said dreamily, staring at the boy.

He smiled and took Lilly's hand.

"So, you want to dance?" He asked, pulling Lilly to her feet.

Lilly giggled. "Um, I don't know, I'm with my friend and-"

"Oh, your boyfriend? The guy you were with earlier?" His voice dropped as he said this.

She didn't even know who he was and there he is, asking for a dance.

"No no, not boyfriend, just a friend." She nodded and sighed. "Sure, I'll dance with you." Her grin became wider and so did his.

"By the way, my name is Caleb." He brushed a few strands of hair away from her face, making Lilly blush.

"I'm… Lilly."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Oliver finally finished using the bathroom when he walked back to the area he left Lilly at. Seeing that she wasn't there, he looked around and saw that she was getting comfortable with a boy.

Oliver smiled to himself. _I hope it all works out Lilly_. He said to himself before going off to look for something to do.

Oliver felt himself being pulled to the side and he looked at the person pulling on him. It was a pretty redhead girl in high heels, a tube top, and a short skirt.

"Hey, where you off to?" She asked flirtatiously and put her finger against his cheek, moving toward his lips.

Oliver grinned. "I'm just, you know, going around looking. What's up?"

"Well, I don't know, want to dance or something?" She asked and Oliver nodded.

"Sure." He winked, making the girl giggle.

"Okay let's go then." He took the girls hand and led her on the dance floor. Oliver took the girl in the dance floor, a little close t Lilly just so that he could keep an eye on her. He didn't trust the guy Lilly was with, but he thought that Lilly was a tough girl and she could handle whatever the boy tries on her.

"Ready for some fun?" The girl asked Oliver and he smiled.

"Of course, I can handle it."

The girl took Oliver's hand, putting it on her lower stomach before turning on her back so that her back was pressed up against his chest. She had her hand over his as she swayed her waist, pressing it against Oliver's. Oliver stood stiff, a little confused on what was going on, but soon gain conscious once he let loose, placing both of his hands on her hips, moving with her. The remix playing had a fast beat to it and so both bodies moving fiercely, following it.

Oliver started to get into it as the girls hand went to his thigh, pressing her lower back into his hips. She started grinding into him with Oliver feeling a mixture of emotions hit him. He didn't know what came over him, but he liked the feeling.

He bit his lip as the girl grinding deeper into him. He never experienced a dance like this, and he somewhat liked it. He wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling her closer to him and she placed her head on his shoulder. She put his hands over his, moving them lower from her waist.

Soon, the girl turned from her back, facing him and placed both her hands on his waist, looking down as she moved closer to him. Her leg going between his thighs, slowly rising meeting his _area_. Oliver soon snapped into reality and backed away.

The girl looked at him questionably and moved closer to him, but he hit his hands forward.

"I have to go." He said with his face fully flushed. He never expected _that _to happen to him, even from a girl he's never met. He didn't even know her name, only that she's a very forward person.

"Come on, we were just getting started." She out her hands on his shoulders and he backed away.

"I have a girlfriend." he said, turning to see if Lilly was still at the place he last saw her, and saw that she too needed help. She had two tall guys cornering her, trying to get their hands on her, but she was trying to push them away.

"Screw her. You have me, don't you?" She asked seductively in his ear and once again pushed her away.

"I have to go." He said with his eyes not leaving Lilly. He left the girl and walked toward Lilly, seeing one of the guys grip on her arms as another one held her at her waist.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Just as Lilly started to dance with Caleb they got to know a little bit about each other.

"Thanks for dancing with me tonight." Caleb said as he placed his hands on her waist.

"It's really no problem at all." Lilly giggled. She just couldn't stop giggling and it just really made her feel really awkward.

Caleb moved his face forward so that his forehead rested on Lilly's. Lilly blushed. She has never been this close to a guy before and here she is now, dancing with some older guy.

Caleb grinned and she felt his hand moved lower to her back and Lilly put his hand over his, to move it back up.

Lilly felt a little uncomfortable with how close Caleb was trying to get.

"Umm, maybe I should go." Lilly said and Caleb and she turned around feeling him grip on her arm. She looked back at him and he smirked. She pulled her arm away and was about to make a run for it when a couple of other boys gathered around her.

The guy in front of Lilly gripped on her wrists as she felt two arms snake around her waist. She looked behind her seeing Caleb and she felt terrified.

_This is not happening to me!_ She closed her eyes feeling her eyes well up with tears. She felt Caleb's tight grip from her waist loosen with one hand moving up her stomach, but soon felt him be pulled away with the grip on her wrist loosen as well. She opened her eyes seeing Oliver punch Caleb in the eye with the other guy trying to hold back Oliver.

"Oliver, watch out!" She shouted as another boy threw his fist against Oliver's eye, making Oliver fall to the ground.

Lilly grew angry than scared. She hated the fact that those guy were attacking Oliver and that it was her fault for even considering talking to Caleb. She just couldn't stand it and just Lilly tried to get to Oliver, a guy appeared in front of her and she randomly kicked him between the legs.

"Get away from me." She shouted and pushed him as he fell to the ground groaning in pain.

Lilly ran over to Oliver and pulled him up. "You okay?" She asked as the other few guys drew closer to the couple.

"Yeah, let's just get out of here." Oliver said and took Lilly's hand, running toward the back exit.

That's when they knew this was going to be a very, very interesting and complicated spring break.

**A/N **Hmm, interesting. I would hate it if my night went like that. I wonder what happens next. XP

Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading and reviewing. More to come up next, definitely.

Okay, to those of you who are reading my Girlfriend fic, I'm just telling you guys I'm not going to update that for a while lol. I really want to get this one done before my break ends. I'm going to try and update that like two more times or something, but yeah.


	4. Feeling Jumpy

**Chapter 4**

**Feeling Jumpy**

Oliver and Lilly ran to the beach after they left the club. It was the first place they thought of going just to get away from everything, especially the boys that tried to get their hands on Lilly.

Oliver still held Lilly's hand until they reached a safe spot to stop running. As soon as they reached a part of the beach, which was a hidden spot from everyone else, Oliver let go of Lilly's hand and started taking deep breaths.

"Wow." Oliver said with his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. He was breathing in deeply from the chase and hoped that he lost the guys.

"I know! That was freaky." Lilly put her hand on his shoulder, but tripped on the sand sending Oliver down with her.

"Ugh!" Lilly exclaimed as soon as she landed on the ground. She felt Oliver's heavy weight on her and she groaned in pain.

"Ow." Oliver and Lilly said at the same time. Lilly was lying on her back and Oliver had fallen right into her chest.

"Get off me, Oliver." Lilly said, not noticing the position she and Oliver were in.

Oliver opened his eyes and his face turned completely red. He put his hands on either side of Lilly and then pushed himself up, pretending that he didn't see anything. He looked at Lilly's face, with him still being on her, and saw that she had her eyes closed and breathing hard.

"You okay Lilly?" Oliver asked and she nodded.

"Yeah." She opened her eyes and stared at his face. "Aww, your face." She said, bringing her hand up and brushed her fingers against the bottom of his eye where Caleb punched Oliver.

"Ow." He said and moved over to the side, lying down next to her. He put his hand to his cheek and closed his eyes. It hurt really badly and it's probably bruising by now. At least he could tell people that he was in a fight during his spring break.

"I'm sorry." She sighed and stared straight ahead. She felt bad that she put him in such a bad situation with Caleb. She knew she should've been careful, but she didn't.

"It's okay. Crazy night right?" Oliver said and took her hand, which was in between them. He laced his fingers with hers.

She nodded. "Definitely. Caleb; cute, hot, basketball guy that's a junior; I never thought he was that _freaky_. I thought he was just a normal dude that wanted to dance. But whatever, thanks for saving me Ollie." Lilly said, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, I'm happy you're safe." Oliver said and turned his head to face her.

"How was your night, I hope it wasn't as bad as mine." Lilly said as she stared at the sky. She was looking at the stars, trying to see if she could count the stars. She always thought stars was pretty and loved lying under the moonlight, just staring at the stars.

Oliver blushed. He thought about his night and his night wasn't all too bad. He had a hot girl and he danced with her, but not just any regular dance. The dance was like having sex with clothes on.

"It was alright. I met a girl, we were dancing. Very interesting dance, nothing like I've had before." Oliver bit his lip and shook his head, making sand go all in his hair.

"Did you get a name or a number?" She asked and slowly let go of his hand.

"N-no. I left her when she tried to do something… and I saw you were in trouble so I came over to you." He said and Lilly stared at him, knowing that there was something Oliver was hiding.

"You sure there buddy?" She asked, turning on her side so that she was looking straight at Oliver.

She patted his stomach, leaving her hand there and Oliver twitched, with his face growing even hotter. He felt a little awkward with Lilly's hand on his stomach, especially with what happened that night.

"Uh, yeah." He turned his head and pushed her hand off his stomach.

Lilly grinned. She knew something happened, but he didn't want to say what happened.

"Tell me Oliver!" She whined and scooted closer to Oliver.

"Nothing happened." He replied and turned his back to her.

Lilly put her hand on his side and put her chin on his shoulder, pulling her self up in a more comfortable position.

Oliver looked up and blushed. He knew Lilly wanted to know what he did last night, but it was just too embarrassing for her to know, especially since she's a girl. He would be okay telling a guy what he did with that girl tonight, but with Lilly it was just different. He decided to treat Lilly on the more girl side than the guy, just to help her out with the whole accomplishing their goals.

"Liar, I know when you're lying Oliver. Just tell me, I promise I won't gross out." She pouted, making Oliver laugh.

"Well, me and that girl danced, but the way she danced was kind of… interesting." He said and he felt Lilly get off of him and pull him down, into a laying position. Lilly sat up and stared down at him.

"What do you mean by interesting?" She asked, suddenly getting interested.

He blushed deeper and looked away from her. "What other ways can you dance that is really close, like it feels-" He started, and Lilly finally caught on.

"She freaked you, didn't she?" Lilly said and grinned. She didn't know how to feel about this, she slightly felt bad, but she wanted Oliver to have his goals accomplished so she pretended to be okay with it. She wanted to tell Oliver to be more careful, but knowing him, he probably wouldn't get anything this spring if he did watch his back.

"Yes, that. It was weird. Her ass was pushing into my _area _and I didn't know what I was doing. Then, she turned around and then put her leg between my legs and just started to do weird stuff. I freaked out, backed away, and she kept on trying to get near me. I thought telling her that I had a girlfr- I-I mean-" Oliver covered his head and Lilly gaped at him.

"You told her you had a girlfriend?" Lilly laughed. "What she say?"

"She said, "Screw her, you have me, don't you?" and then I looked at you, seeing you needed help, so I just left her." He grinned, knowing it shocked Lilly. He looked at Lilly and she smiled broadly.

"Aww Ollie, you're so sweet!" She said and threw herself on her, giving him a big hug.

"Haha, yeah." Oliver felt slightly uncomfortable. He hasn't really been this close to Lilly, apart from him falling on her, and he couldn't help but feel… good. He patted her back and she moved away from him, lying down next to him.

"Oliver, do you think that we'll really get this thing done? The whole what we want to do this break? We only have about a week and few days left. After tonight, I sort of feel afraid to change. Maybe it isn't a good idea for me to become more girly or-" Lilly started, but Oliver shushed her, pulling her close to his body. She leaned into him, putting her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Don't worry. Tonight didn't go as planned, and we have a lot of time before the break ends. Just don't worry okay?" Oliver said and she nodded her head, yawning.

"I'm tired." Lilly whispered.

"Me too." Oliver said as he closed his own eyes.

Before both of them knew it, they both fell asleep underneath the stars with just each other to be with.

----------------------------------------------

In the morning, Lilly felt something next to her and snuggled deeper into it. She took a deep breath, smelling a type of cologne and shook it off, thinking it was something else. She felt something around her waist; tighten its grip around her and her eyes shot open. She found herself staring into someone's chest and she started to panic.

_Who the hell is this?_ She asked herself and slowly moved her head up, seeing Oliver with his eyes still closed.

She remembered what happened last night and then sighed, closing her eyes. She hated to admit it, but she liked being close to Oliver. It made her feel safe and secure, unlike what happened last night, when she allowed that guy to get too close to her.

She opened her eyes and looked at Oliver again. She had to wake him up and go home since they didn't go home that night.

"Oliver." Lilly put her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him

"Shh…" He scrunched up his face and pulled me closer to him.

She couldn't help but blush. Being this close to Oliver just made her think differently toward him, maybe feel differently to him as well.

"Oliver." She said louder and he slightly opened one eye, looking at Lilly and then closed it. Suddenly, he opened both, pulling his arm away from Lilly and sat up.

"What the heck are you doing?" He said breathing hard from seeing the position they were in.

Lilly started to laugh as she sat up. "Gosh Oliver, why are you being so jumpy? We're friends you know; it's okay to be that close to a friend. And we fell asleep on the beach…" Lilly looked around her, at her surroundings. She ran her hands through her hair and shook her hair, trying to get the sand out.

"Yeah… I'm just… sorry." He shook his head. He couldn't think straight. He clearly wasn't thinking that she was just a friend, he was thinking more than that. Seeing Lilly stare up at him with her adorable blue eyes just made him feel warm inside, and he never felt like that before.

He stood up and stretched out his arms as he yawned. It felt nice being on the beach this early and he liked the cool air thrashing against him.

"We should probably go home." Lilly said and stood up.

"Maybe, but we're both going to be in trouble already, our moms are so going to kill us." He said and watched Lilly as she dusted herself off.

"No, you're going to be in trouble. My mom's not home and my sister is probably out as well. I was going to be home alone last night." She grinned and Oliver gaped at her.

"Lucky butt." He said and Lilly laughed.

"Yes, I know." She laughed and pulled at his arm.

"Maybe your mom won't get mad, we just have to explain to her-" She started and Oliver gasped.

"I was supposed to call her when to pick us up!" Oliver said, realizing what he forgot to do last night and started to walk, more like run into the direction to his house with Lilly following closely behind him.

They made it to his house a few minutes later and Oliver burst into the house, finding his mom and brothers in the living room looking worried as heck.

"Oliver Oscar Oken." His mom said firmly and walked over to Oliver.

Oliver winced and looked at Lilly, who looked afraid as well. They knew that they both were in trouble, but they didn't know what consequences they were facing, which probably might ruin their plans for the break.

**A/N **Okay, wasn't feeling too good, but I wanted to get this chapter done. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reviewing and reading.


	5. Making Plans

**Chapter 5**

**Making Plans **

For the past four days, Oliver was grounded for not going home the night he went to the club. His mom would've given him a longer time, but after Lilly explained to her what had happened at the club, Oliver's mom let him off easily. She almost took away the whole spring vacation from him just for being in the fight with Caleb, but Lilly persuaded her and kept on saying it was her fault.

So in the end, Oliver was stuck at home doing nothing, but cleaning the house and staying up at his room.

Lilly, on the other hand, has been visiting the Oken house since she had no one to hang out with. Miley was off doing some Hannah business with Jake and her other friends were either at the beach or at the skate park.

Lilly just didn't feel like doing anything without Oliver, especially since she was one of the main reasons he was grounded. Oliver's mom was getting tired of Lilly coming over, but she just did nothing of it and let Lilly stay, just as long as she didn't try to go see Oliver.

It was Tuesday and it was Oliver's last day of being grounded. Mrs. Oken got fed up with Lilly and finally let Oliver down from his room. It was then he and Lilly found themselves at the same spot they were just a week ago, sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"Oliver, we have 5 days left of spring break! We'll never get this done!" Lilly said and Oliver chuckled.

"Well, you had 4 days in advance to get a guy, go on a date, kiss him, and even turn really girly. How are you going to help yourself get girly if you keep on dressing like a skater? A skirt wouldn't hurt; I mean you have used skirts before right?" He asked.

Lilly sat back in the couch, throwing her head back and stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah, but a skirt makes my thighs look fat." She covered her face with her hands. "Ugh, we're never going to get this done!" Lilly sat up and turned to Oliver.

Oliver stared blankly at Lilly, not knowing what to say. He started to believe that they wouldn't be able to get anything done for the break and only, if he knew what to do with their problem, he'd help her.

"We will Lilly, just chill, 5 days is more than enough to get this done, hopefully." Oliver said, but whispered hopefully. "And, I don't think your thighs would look fat in a skirt." He smirked and smacked Lilly's leg.

She laughed. "Yeah right. That's what they all say, and then bam, you see me in a skirt and my butt would be totally huge in it."

"Okay then?" He shook his head and then started to think.

He sort of felt that they wouldn't be able to get their goals done, and right now, their goals were a little far from his mind. For the past few days, Oliver has been thinking about what happened at the beach. Lilly just had been too close to him and it just made him think that maybe there is more to Lilly than just being his friend.

"Oliver, snap out of it." Lilly said, and pushed him on his shoulder.

"Hey!" He exclaimed and Lilly rolled her eyes.

"You were just staring out of no where and was quiet; I thought something was wrong with you."

"I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" She asked, scooting closer to Oliver.

Oliver shrugged and crossed his arms. "It's nothing important."

"Well, it's important to me, now tell me." She poked his arm and he showed a half smile.

"Just relax, it's-"

"Oliver!" They heard someone say and their attention drew to the entrance of the living room where Oliver's older brothers Owen and Orlando stood.

"What do you want?" He groaned and Orlando sat in between Lilly and Oliver.

"Can't we just come here and hang out with Oliver and his girlfriend?" Orlando teased and put his arm around Lilly, making her feel uncomfortable. Lilly shrugged his arm off her and stood up, moving to a chair next to the couch. She didn't want to get involved with Oliver and his brothers when they practically tortured him. She knew she had to say something, but they were just too immature and irritating to talk to, so she ignored them.

"She's not my girlfriend." Oliver looked to the side of him, away from Orlando and then Owen walked, sitting on the other side of Oliver.

"Even if she's not, I can guarantee you that by the end of this break, you two will get together." Owen put his hand on Oliver's shoulder and he shook his head.

"Can you two just leave?" Oliver said, getting irritated by his two brothers and they laughed.

"Come on Oliver, we're just playing around." Owen said.

"Yeah, don't need to get all mad because of this." Orlando lightly punched Oliver on the cheek, just below his eye, where his bruise once was from the fight.

"Seriously guys, can you leave? Please?" Oliver asked, begging. He really didn't need this from his brothers.

Owen and Orlando looked at each other for a second and then stood up.

"Fine, just quit your whining, it's irritating." Owen said and stood up, walking toward the kitchen with Orlando following him.

"They're so irritating." Oliver sighed and moved on the couch to lie down.

"Yeah, you could say that again." Lilly said, standing from the chair to go back on the couch. She sat just above Oliver's head, and Oliver moved up a bit to lay his head on her lap.

"You know, you could've helped me back there." Oliver said and Lilly smiled, looking down at him.

"Well, its fun seeing you get all worked up by your brothers." She put her hand on his forehead and he closed his eyes.

He started to think about what his brothers said about guaranteeing that he and Lilly were going to end the break with being in a relationship. He knew that he would probably not be in a relationship with Lilly, but it wouldn't hurt to go on a date with her. He couldn't believe what he was thinking. He and Lilly going on a date sounded pretty weird for the both of them, but it would help them out with their goals. It wouldn't hurt for him to try and ask her out.

"Lilly?" He said and he felt Lilly move her hand from his forehead.

"Yes?"

He opened his eyes and found her blue eyes staring down straight at him. He blushed and turned his head to the side, he started to have second thoughts about asking her, but he wanted to. He didn't want to sound desperate, but something inside of him wanted to ask her.

"What is it Oliver?" She asked with her voice sounding slightly impatient.

He took in a deep breath and looked back up at her. There he was, lying down with his head on her lap, about to ask her on a date. It was probably an awkward position to be in, but he just wanted to get it out.

"Go on a date with me."

Lilly looked at Oliver, with her brows furrowing, giving him a confused look.

"What?"

"You heard me, go on a date with me." Oliver said, biting his lip as he watched Lilly's facial expression turn from confused to shock.

Lilly lifted up Oliver's head and got up from the couch. She put his head down and started to head toward the entrance of the living room.

"Lilly, where are you going?" Oliver asked as he shot up from the couch, walking toward her.

"You're kidding right?" She stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"Why would I be joking about something like that?" He asked, and ran his hand through his hair. His cheeks flushed feeling embarrassed from telling her to go on a date with him.

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me you know." She looked down. "I can get my own date."

"But I want to go on this date…" He looked at his feet and nibbled on his lower lip. He always did that when he's nervous, and right now, he's nervous.

"Really?" She asked, her gaze lifted up to Oliver with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yes really."

She smiled. "Okay."

She decided to give it a shot. It was no use giving up a whole break with nothing to do and she was about to give up her goals. She thought that maybe it would be fun to go on a normal date with Oliver instead of just their usual hang outs they had.

Once Oliver heard her say okay, he looked up from his feet, shocked to hear her response. He was thinking that she was just joking, but she had a serious face on.

"For real?" He asked, feeling completely relieved.

She nodded as the smile on her face grew. She actually felt excited for this date and it made her feel quite happy, way happier than she felt once the break started.

He smiled back at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah. Well, I should be going." She said as soon as they let go of each other.

"Umm, yeah. I'll pick you up at 6:30 on Thursday okay?" He said and she nodded.

"Bye Ollie." She said and jokingly blew him a kiss before leaving the house.

Once she left, Oliver jumped, throwing his fists in the air.

"Yes!" He held a big grin on and fell back onto the couch feeling so happy.

"What's up with you?" He heard a voice say and he sat up finding his younger brother Orrin walking into the living room.

He got off the couch and walked toward his brother.

"This is why I'm Hot/This is why I'm Hot/I'm hot cuz I'm fly/You aint cuz you're not!" Oliver said and patted his brothers' shoulder before running upstairs to go in his room.

"Freak!" Orrin shouted at Oliver, but Oliver didn't care. Nothing could make him feel down now, he had a date with his friend and he felt oddly excited to have this date.

**A/N **LOL, anyway, hope you liked this chapter.


	6. The Date

**Chapter 6**

**The Date**

It was the night of the date and Oliver was feeling completely nervous. He didn't know why he was nervous because it was just Lilly, but the thing was it was no normal hang out with a friend.

It was a date and he was thinking how hard it would be to treat her like any other girl when she's Lilly. His best friend since Pre School, the person he tells just about everything to, his partner in crime. He knew that it was going to be hard for him to treat her like any normal girl, but he had to for the both of them.

He looked at himself in the mirror once again to see if what he wore looked nice. He wore a red shirt with a white short sleeved button down shirt over it with a skull design on it and black pants. He lastly pulled on a jacket and straightened himself out before walking out of his room and going out and down the stairs and out the door.

A few minutes later, he got to Lilly's house and he stood nervously out the door. They didn't live too far from each other, more like they lived a block apart which is why they constantly visited each other.

He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell of the house. He waited patiently, but soon tensed up once the door opened.

Lilly's sister Rose opened the door and was surprised to see Oliver.

"Oliver, why are you knocking on the door? You usually just come in unannounced and go straight to Lilly's room." She eyed him suspiciously and he shrugged.

"Can you tell her that I'm here?" He said and Rose turned her head away from the door and yelled for Lilly. Rose left the door opened and Oliver waited and looked down at his feet.

He wondered what was taking Lilly so long; it usually took her a really quick time to get ready and go.

"Hey Oliver, you ready to go?" He heard a voice say and looked up from his feet. His eyes widened at stood before him.

"Oliver?" Lilly called, but he didn't hear her. The only thing that was going through his mind was how different Lilly looked.

Lilly wore a simple black miniskirt with a plastic buckle, a light blue camisole, and held a black purse. She looked perfect with her long wavy blonde hair cascading down her back. With his roaming eyes studying her features, he finally looked deep into her blue pools getting lost into them.

"Oliver, snap out of it!" Lilly shouted bringing Oliver out of his thoughts. He blushed deeply and shook his head. He thought Lilly looked incredibly beautiful tonight, but he didn't want to let her know that.

Lilly felt uncomfortable with Oliver looking at her like that, but she did look completely different and she understood why he gaped at her like this. She amazed her own self when she dressed up like this earlier in the night. She just wanted to impress Oliver, and Oliver impressed her by wearing something she thought he didn't own.

"Sorry." He said and Lilly stepped out of her house.

They started to walk on the side walk in quiet until Lilly broke the silence.

"Where are we going tonight Oliver?"

Oliver lifted his gaze from the ground to Lilly and smiled. "Well, I was thinking to the nearby theater, maybe watch a movie or something?"

"Sounds like fun." She smiled at him and continued on walking.

Oliver's eyes landed at her hand, which was moving back and forth, following the way she walked. He didn't know what he was doing, but before he could stop himself, just as Lilly's hand went back, he captured it with his own hand and held it.

Lilly looked at it for a second, but ignored it as she continued walking. Her pace did slow down, so that it followed Oliver's speed. They walked while looking in opposite directions, too shy to look at each other.

About ten minutes later, they reached their destination and saw many people piling into the theater. They went in line to get their ticket and once they got their tickets, they went inside to get their seats.

------------------------------

After the movie ended, the couple walked out of the theaters with smiles on their faces.

"That was a sweet movie." Lilly said as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, it was." Oliver looked over at Lilly, noticing her shivering. "Here." He pulled off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

"Thanks." She whispered and Oliver beamed.

"It's no problem."

They walked in the direction of the beach, the one place that they haven't been to for exactly one week which was when they went to the club.

For the night, it had been different for the both of them. They both treated it like a date, not like some normal night out. For a normal night out, they'd usually split after the movie ended, but they had to remember that this was a date and they didn't have to go home right away.

"Why do we always end the night at the beach?" Lilly asked as she sat down on the sand. She felt a little uncomfortable sitting on the sand with a skirt on, but her feet were a little sore from walking in the sandals she wore. She took off her sandals and dug her feet into the sand.

"I don't know. I guess we end it here because it's a nice place to go to, just to talk you know?" Oliver sat next to her and Lilly placed her head on his shoulder.

"I understand." She breathed out and closed her eyes. "Oliver, what have you been thinking about this whole night?" She asked and Oliver shrugged.

"Why do you ask?"

"You seemed pretty out of it the whole night, like something was distracting you at times."

He didn't know how to put it. He was with a beautiful girl tonight and it really did surprise him on how far Lilly went to make it seem like a date. He didn't want to tell her that she was the thing that kept on distracting him

"Well, nothing has been distracting me. I just seem pretty lost at times, you should know." He joked, causing Lilly to laugh.

"True." She took out her phone from her purse and flipped it open to see the time.

It was 9:30 she sighed. She had to be home by 10, as her sister said, but she didn't have to get home at exactly that time.

"This crosses off our date tab for what we wanted to do before spring break ended." Oliver finally said.

Lilly nodded with her head still on Oliver's shoulder. The closer they were, the warmer Lilly felt and she liked the feeling she got with being this close to him, almost like the day they slept on the beach together.

Oliver looked down at Lilly and put his head on hers as she snuggled closer to him. He put his arm around her back, pulling her close.

"Thanks, I was feeling a little cold earlier." She said and Oliver chuckled.

"You're wearing a skirt, a shirt, and my jacket, why would you feel colder?" He said sounding a tad confused.

"My skirt is too short and my legs are cold. Your jacket is keeping my arms warm."

"Well, if this makes a difference, I can tell you that your thighs or butt don't look fat in that skirt."

Lilly felt embarrassed remembering what she had told him on Tuesday. She thought that he'd forget about it, but obviously he didn't. Then again, why would he forget about that day when that was the day he asked her out.

They could hear people talking behind them, so Oliver turned to look seeing an old couple walking through the beach. They held hands, and looked like they had fun, but once they saw Oliver and Lilly, they stopped to stare.

Oliver turned back to the beach, watching the waves pull into the beach trying to ignore the couple staring at them. He could just feel them staring at him and it just irritated him.

"Young love." They heard the couple say and they blushed.

Then, the old couple's voices grew faint, as if they were walking way, and Oliver started to talk.

"Weird." He lifted his head off of Lilly's and lily looked at him.

"What is?"

"What they just said. They think we're probably dating or something." He smiled and she laughed.

"Yeah." She looked back at her cell hone and got up from the beach. "We should go. I have a curfew tonight." She slipped on her slippers and Oliver stood up.

"Okay." He dusted his butt off and they walked back to Lilly's house in silence. They kind of felt awkward after hearing what the couple had said about them, but it wasn't entirely true, or so they thought.

They finally reached Lilly's house and Lilly gave Oliver a light hug.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight Oliver, it means a lot." She said and kissed his cheek.

"There is no problem." He smiled and they stood there in awkward silence.

"I should go in then." Lilly said while nodding.

"Yeah, I guess so." He looked at Lilly and she smiled widely for him.

Just as she turned to open the door, he took a hold of her arm and she moved her head to see what he wanted. Just like that, Oliver captured her lips with his with Lilly's eyes wide open, a little shocked at what Oliver had just done.

He pulled away and waited for Lilly's reaction to the kiss.

She really didn't know how to feel about it. It was just so sudden and it happened so fast for her to take it in.

"Good night Oliver." She said and turned the door knob of the door, stepping into her house. She slowly closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

_There's another thing I could cross off my list. _She thought and put her fingers against her lips, feeling it still be warm from Oliver's lips.

**A/N **Aw! LOL. Hope you liked this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it.

LOL I feel kind of weird. I wrote and uploaded two chapters, both titles called The Date and they are the same Chapter number too.

**Answer This Question Please! **To those of you who is reading Once Upon A Broken Heart, LOL, which date do you like better, the date between Lilly and Oliver or the date between Jake and Miley? LOL. Weird question, I know, but I really want to know! I will be asking the same question on that fic.

**Hi!!!! **The reason why I made Oliver sing _This Is Why I'm Hot _was because he was just excited that Lilly agreed to the date. LOL.


	7. Sibling Advice

**Chapter 7**

**Sibling Advice **

Oliver lay on his bed, thinking of what he did with Lilly last night. What he did was unexpected and he wasn't thinking when he kissed Lilly. It was just one of those spur of the moment kind of things and so he just did it.

"I can't believe I kissed Lilly." He groaned and turned on his bed, pressing his face into the pillow.

"You kissed Truscott?" He heard a voice say and he sat up on his bed, looking to the door seeing his brother Owen standing in the doorway.

Oliver swore under his breath and shook his head.

"I really don't need you right now." Oliver rolled his eyes and turned away from his door.

"I'm not going to screw with you, if that's what you think." Owen said as he stepped into the room, walking toward Oliver.

"Whatever." Oliver threw his head back, hitting his head against the wall.

"Yo, Oliver, I'm serious." Owen sat on Oliver's bed and Oliver stared at him.

He found it a little weird that Owen was actually being serious and not taunting, but it didn't matter. All he could think about was Lilly and the date. He thought Lilly looked cute, and he was afraid to admit it. He didn't understand why he kissed her though. It wasn't intentional, more like he had this feeling build up inside of him, which caused him to randomly call her name and kiss her.

"Oliver, you listening to me?" Owen said, snapping Oliver out of his thoughts.

Oliver sighed and looked at his brother. "Yeah."

"So you kissed Truscott. How was it?"

"The thing is, I don't know. It was a quick peck on the lips. I didn't mean to kiss her, it just happened." Oliver confessed, making Owen laugh at him. "I knew you would make fun of me." Oliver dropped his head, feeling embarrassed.

"Nah, don't need to feel embarrassed bro, for my first kiss, I was slapped." Owen laughed and clamped his hand over Oliver's shoulder. "tell me what happened last night."

Oliver hesitated for a moment. He wondered if it was a good idea to tell him what happened during the date. He just didn't want to be made fun of if Owen decided to tell their older brother Orlando about it.

Oliver hook his head and he sighed as he decided to tell Owen what happened. "Well, I went to her house and picked her up. She looked… incredible." Oliver said with a dazed look on his face. "I mean, I couldn't stop thinking about how hot she looked last night. It just freaked me out. Me, checking out my own-"

"Okay, I don't need to know about that, just tell me where you took her." Owen said, sounding bored.

"We went to the movies-"

"Oh is that where it happened?" Owen interrupted once again as he moved in toward Oliver, wanting to know more about the night.

"No idiot just let me finish my story." Oliver said. "We watched a movie and nothing much happened in there. After the movies we went to the beach, kinda cuddled and watched the waves. We were pretty close and then I started to have these weird feelings for her. It was confusing, and then I walked her home and we were standing in front of her house. We hugged and she kissed my cheek. She was about to go inside her house and I just called for her and kissed her. I had this weird feeling when I kissed her and once we stopped kissing, she just had this blank look on her face, said goodnight, and went inside." Oliver sighed in frustration. "What if she hates me now? That's the last thing I want to happen from this friendship."

Oliver looked at his brother and Owen had a big smile on his face. He didn't know why Owen was looking at him like that and it made him feel uncomfortable.

"Kay Oliver, I'm going to say something that you might not like, but from what I got from this story made me think of one reason you did that." Owen said and put both his hands on his shoulders, giving Oliver a serious look.

"And that is…?"

"You're crushing on her."

"No freaking way." He pushed Owen back and frantically shook his head.

"Face it sooner or later little bro. You're having those feelings for her and you can't deny it." Owen stood up from his bed and headed for the door. "So I say you tell her and maybe she'll like you too." Owen lastly said and left the room.

Oliver shook his head. "I cant like her, she's… Lilly…" He shook his head then thought about it. Everything his brother said was true and he didn't know the answer to why he felt like that toward Lilly last night.

He buried his face into his hands.

"Maybe I do like Lilly, but how do I tell her?"

------------------------------------------------------

Lilly was sitting on her couch with her sister Rose while watching _The Lake House _in the basement. They had popcorn between them as they had their eyes glued to the TV and it came to the scene where Alex put a map into the mailbox so that he and Kate could go on their "walk" together.

Lilly started to think about her date with Oliver. It didn't really feel like any normal outing with a friend, it really did feel like a date. She couldn't explain that bubbly feeling she got from just being with Oliver last night and the kiss was all she could think about.

She lifted her hand to her lips, brushing her fingers against it. She wanted to remember how it felt like to kiss Oliver again, but she didn't want to say it. She thought it was weird that she felt like that toward Oliver, then again without Miley there, they grew even closer then they have ever been.

"What are you doing Lilly?" She hear Rose say.

Lilly put her hand down from her lips and smiled.

"Nothing. I'm just a little confused right now." Lilly replied as she looked at her sister.

"Oh." Rose said and looked back at the TV.

Lilly thought that maybe she should ask her sister for a little advice. Since her sister is a little more experienced and a lot prettier than herself.

"Rose, can I ask you something?" Lilly said and Rose reached for the remote to pause the movie.

"Sure." She said and drew her attention to Lilly.

Lilly sighed and pulled her legs up against her chest. "Rose, have you ever…" Lilly bit her lip.

"Yes…"

"Have you ever… ugh how do I say this!" Lilly exclaimed, getting a pillow next to her and screamed into it.

"Lilly, calm down and just say it!" Rose said and pulled the pillow away from Lilly's face.

Lilly relaxed a bit and looked at Rose, feeling embarrassed. She didn't know how she was going to ask her advice without it sounding stupid and obvious that she did something with Oliver last night.

"Sorry… It's just… have you ever felt… weird when you're near a person, like you didn't want to go away from them because something made you want to be with them? Like, they gave you that weird feeling at the pit of your stomach whenever you were with them." Lilly asked, hoping that it made sense. She didn't want to say anything that might tell her sister she was kind of talking about Oliver. All she wanted to know is what this feeling meant.

"Yeah, of course, I have that feeling all the time. Why?" She asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I was just-"

"You have a crush, don't you?" Rose instantly said and Lilly started to blush.

She didn't want to think of it as a crush because it was Oliver. The random idiot of a friend she had, the person that she just could be herself to.

"I-I don't know." She lowered her head and bit on her tongue.

"How can you not know… unless you don't want it to be one?" Rose said, and moved closer to Lilly. "Who is it?"

"I don't, okay, it's not a crush… Well, I don't think it is." Lilly said, trying to hold herself back from saying it was Oliver. She didn't want to believe it, but a part of her wanted to.

"Okay… is there a reason why you don't believe it's a crush?" Rose said, reading into how Lilly was reacting.

"I guess you cou-"

"It's Oliver, isn't it? You and him going out last night, that wasn't just a little get together, it was… it was a date wasn't it!" Rose said, sounding excited.

Lilly started to blush. She didn't like it when her sister started to add things up like that. It just made her feel weird and uncomfortable.

"Maybe, I don't know."

Rose grinned. "My little sister is crushing on a friend. Does he like you too? Is that why he asked you out?"

"No, he doesn't like me. Or at least I don't think he does. He just asked me out because of this thing we talked about last week." Lilly shrugged. "It's just weird, I should just forget about it." She shook her head.

"Don't forget about it. Just wait, maybe something will happen."

"Okay." Lilly nodded.

Rose turned back to the TV and continued to watch the movie as Lilly started to think about what Rose said.

**A/N **Hope you liked this chapter :D

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	8. Do You See Me?

**Chapter 8**

**Do You See Me?**

Oliver stared at himself through the mirror. Tomorrow was the last day of spring break and he wanted to do something special for her. He was running out of time and he was sure, they wouldn't get their goals done in time.

"I have to do something." He sighed as he put his fingers through his hair, pulling at it. Then he thought of one thing. To go and see Lilly.

Oliver reached for his jacket that lay on top of his bed and looked at the time. It was 11:15 PM, and he hoped that Lilly was still awake.

He put on his jacket, and opened the window to his room. He started to get out of it, climbing down the wall of his house. Once he reached the bottom, he ran across the lawn and toward Lilly's house.

Once he got there, he looked up at Lilly's window, seeing it was closed. He took out his phone and dialed for Lilly's phone, pressing the phone against his ear and waited for Lilly to answer.

"Come on, pick up!" Oliver said and watched Lilly's window to her room, waiting for some movement to show.

He waited and finally heard it pick up.

"Hello-" Lilly's voice started.

"Lilly" He said, but soon stopped to listen as Lilly's voice hadn't stopped talking.

"-I'm not answering my-"

"Ugh!" He instantly hung up once he realized it was the voicemail.

He called a few more times and got the voicemail each time he tried. He shoved his cell phone back into his pocket, finally giving up and felt overly frustrated with this. He thought it was too late for him to speak to her, it was almost midnight and she was probably asleep in bed.

He sighed and walked off of Lilly's lawn, heading toward the beach. As he walked, he passed by the Stewarts house, seeing some light in it. He wondered if they were back home from the trip, but it was probably just Jackson since he stayed back when Miley and his dad left him because he had work.

As he walked, he thought about it. He knew by then that he liked Lilly more than just an ordinary friend and he really wanted to tell her before the break ends. He didn't care if he was rushing it, he just wanted to tell her how he felt and should've listened to Owen. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to take Owen's advice and tell her.

Oliver had finally made it to the beach and saw someone sitting at the spot he usually sat at. The person was wearing a hoodie and had it up so he couldn't tell who it was.

He shook his head and started to walk to another section of the beach when he heard his name being called.

"Oliver?"

He turned around and the person that had the hoodie on stood up. The person must've been a girl because she had a high voice and the way her body curved, it didn't look so manly. He watched as the girl lifted her hands to the hood, pulling it down with the moonlight shining over her face.

"Lilly?" He said. He felt as if his heart stopped beating. He loved the way the moonlight looked over her face as she stared back at him.

"What are you doing here so late? I thought you would've been in bed by now." Lilly said as she walked toward Oliver.

"I should be asking you the same question."

She felt a little nervous after her talk with her sister the night before. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew that she just had to wait and see what Oliver was going to do.

As she got closer to Oliver, she felt her chest jump with excitement. She wanted to go up to him and just hug him, but she was afraid that showing him that much affection would ruin how they were now.

"I was just over at your place… I wanted to talk to you. We haven't talked since the date… and so…" Oliver looked down and bit on his lip. He felt a little nervous now and Lilly was right next to him. He knew what he wanted to do, but he didn't know how he was going to show it.

"Yeah, it was a fun date. I loved it." Lilly said and put her hand on his arm, giving him a warm smile.

Oliver looked at her and smiled back at her. He put his hand over hers and she looked at him deep into his eyes. They held each others gaze, and soon looked away noticing the intensity between the both of them.

"I liked it too." He finally said as he nodded, letting go of her hand. They stared at the waves as it hit the beach once the awkward silence came.

Lilly sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted to ask him how he felt about her, but she was too afraid to. It was times like this that she wished her tomboy-ish self would come out. She wouldn't feel so shy like this and she would just be like one of the guys, but that part of her didn't want to come out.

"You okay?" Oliver asked and Lilly nodded.

"Yeah, it's just a nice night out." Lilly sighed and felt Oliver move behind her, placing his hands on her hips. Lilly was a little startled at first, but finally relaxed as he pulled her close against him.

Oliver didn't know what he was doing, but he wanted to do this. He wanted to feel Lilly in his arms and he really wanted to know how he felt about her. The only thing he worried about was that he was pushing this too far, not giving her enough space, but he knew what he had to do. Once he felt her relax in his arms, as she leaned her back into his chest, he took a deep breath.

He moved his head close to her, pressing his cheek against her head and he whispered into her ear.

"Lilly, close your eyes."

"Why?" She asked, sounding quite confused. She felt a little uneasy with what he was going to do, she just wanted to know a little more before he did anything.

"Just do it."

"Okay." Lilly listened to him and closed her eyes. She felt his hands tightened against her hips and she felt a little awkward. She wanted to know why Oliver was doing this and it did feel sort of weird. She sighed and bit her lip as she felt him move a little more closer to her.

"Now, imagine that you're someone else-"

"What do you mean?"

"Shh, just listen to me." He whispered into Lilly's ear. She slightly shivered as she felt his warm breath against her skin. It made her whole body tingle and feel warm as she felt like she was about to melt.

"Sorry."

"Okay, now imagine that you're someone else. Someone you've always wanted to be and… imagine the one person you want to be with."

"Okay…."

Oliver swallowed his spit and took a deep breath. "Imagine that… I'm the one that you've always dreamed of sweeping you off your feet…"

Lilly held her breath once she heard his last line. She didn't know how to feel once he said that and she wanted to know if he was being serious.

"Oliver…" She sighed and slowly opened her eyes.

She felt him loosen his grip on her hips and she turned around to face him. She looked at him, deep in the eyes and saw that he didn't force that out at all. She saw that he wanted to say that and she knew then that he liked her too.

"Do you see me?" He softly said as he lifted his hand to her cheek. He lightly brushed his fingers against it, moving it toward her chin, and tilting it up.

He hoped that she did see him when he said that. He knew that it would be a little awkward, but he did risk it. He couldn't think of anyway better of telling her he liked her than this way.

"…Yes..." She whispered, narrowing her eyes to his lips.

He let out a small smile, inching his face closer to hers. "So you understand what I'm talking about?" He said softly, watching her as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Every single word you said."

He closed his own eyes once he lightly brushed his lips against hers. He felt her hands go behind her head as she leaned into the kiss, deepening it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him, not wanting to let go.

Soon they parted and stared deep into each other.

"What does this make us?" Lilly asked, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"I was hoping maybe you'd know the answer to that already." He said with a sly smile on.

She smiled and nodded, knowing exactly what he meant and it made her extremely happy that he felt the same way as she did.

**A/N **Aw! Loves it. Haha. I hope you liked it. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter for some reason haha :) What did you think about this chapter?

Thanks for reading and reviewing :D

Well, the next chapter will be the last. Meaning it's the end of spring break for them, which reminds me, mine will end soon too :(


	9. Spring Break

**Chapter 9**

**Spring Break**

"Does this mean that we actually finished all of our goals?" Lilly said as she leaned into Oliver. She sat between Oliver's legs with his arms around her on his couch and in his living room alone. They would never go in public with this just yet. They just got together the night before and it would probably make them feel uncomfortable so they decided to stay in for the day.

"Will you just forget about the goals? We both got where we wanted to be." Oliver said as pulled Lilly closer to him, kissing her neck.

"Stop it." She giggled. "What if one of your brothers come in and see us like this? They'll seriously torture you." She turned her head to him and he grinned.

"Who cares?" He smiled just before placing a kiss atop her lips.

"Do you mind going in a room or something?" They heard someone say, making Lilly jerk away from Oliver, falling onto the ground.

Lilly, with her face completely red, sat up from the ground, seeing Owen walking into the room. He stared at Oliver with a big grin on his face and winked at him.

"Umm…" Lilly started and looked at Oliver. His cheeks slightly flushed as his eyes followed Owen going to the back of the room where it connected to the kitchen.

"I knew they would hook up." They heard Owen say and they laughed.

"What was that about?" Lilly asked Oliver as she got off the floor. She sat across of him and he shrugged.

"Well, I just kind of asked Owen for some advice. Nothing too big, just some simple things." Oliver smiled and Lilly sighed.

She suddenly remembered when she asked her own sister advice the other night. She wondered if Oliver asked Owen the same thing she asked Rose. She knew it would be nothing, since they did end up together, but it did get her curious with what he meant by advice.

"And that is…" Lilly said and Oliver took her hands into his.

"It's nothing."

"You sure?" She raised her eyebrows, not believing him.

"Yes, I'm sure." He laughed. He noticed that Lilly always does that whenever she didn't believe him and he thought it was cute.

"Okay then, if you say so."

"Yes. So…" Oliver thought of something to say, but couldn't think about anything.

"Yup…" Lilly looked around the room and sighed. "We did get everything off our list right?"

"What?" Olive asked, sounding confused.

"Well, I got what I wanted." Lilly smiled. "I went on a date with a total hottie," She nudged him. "And I even got a kiss the same night."

Oliver smiled as he moved closer to Lilly.

Lilly tilted her head and looked up; as if she was trying to think about what else she accomplished this spring break. "I was treated like a normal girl…"

"Oh really now." Oliver raised his eyebrows and put his arm around Lilly's back.

"Yeah, and in the end, I got a really hot boyfriend. Even if he is a total and complete donut, I still love him." She chuckled and kissed Oliver's cheek.

"And how about me?" He put his head against hers and she snuggled close against him.

"Well, you went on a date, you got your first kiss, and you got yourself a sexy irresistible girlfriend…" She smiled and Oliver poked at her side.

"Hey, no touchy!"

"I didn't know there were rules on what and what not to touch." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"What else did you want happen this break?" She asked and he smirked.

"Well," He looked up and started to think. "I wa-"

"And don't you dare say anything nasty." Lilly spat before Oliver said anything and he started to laugh.

"Fine, well actually, before you cut me off last week, I wanted to say that I wanted something happen that I never thought would happen, happen."

"Did it happen?" She asked.

Oliver smiled. "Yeah, I ended up with my best friend, something I never thought would happen."

"That's a lot of happens" She smiled and looked up at him and feeling a little warm inside. She thought that they would never get together too, but after doing what she did with Oliver, she's happy she did. She realized that they're acting like they've been dating forever, when they only did the night before. She liked that about their relationship and hoped that it would last, but then there were consequences with dating a friend.

They got caught up as they were leaning in for a kiss, but then it was interrupted with the sound of Lilly's phone ringing.

"Shoot." She whispered and reached into her pocket, getting her cell phone.

"Don't answer it." Oliver said as he took a hold of the hand that was getting the cell phone.

"What if it's someone important?" Lilly asked, trying to find an excuse to answer her phone.

"Fine." Oliver mumbled and Lilly grinned and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"LILLY!" The person shouted.

"What? Who is this?"

"It's Miley, I'm back! Come down to the beach right now." Miley said and then her voice softened. "Jake's asking me questions about my break and I can't stand lying to him."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few."

"Bring Oliver too." She said before hanging up.

Lilly put down her phone and stood up from the couch and looked at Oliver.

"We're going to the beach."

"Why?" He asked and she smiled.

"To see Miley you donut."

"Help me up." He joked and she put out her hand as he took it. She pulled him up and almost fell backwards from his weight. He gradually wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close against him.

"You okay?" He asked and she held her breath. It was times like this she felt so girly and giddy to be with him and she actually liked this feeling.

"Yeah." She blushed and pushed him back. "Let's go."

"Hey, am I not going to get a 'Thanks Oliver for saving me and now I owe you a big wet one'." Oliver joked and Lilly whipped around to look at him. She put her hand on the back of his head, firmly gripping it and forcefully pulled him down into a hard kiss.

She pulled away, letting go of him, and started to walk away.

Oliver still stood there, a little shocked over the kiss. That was a completely different kiss he ever experienced, but soon snapped out of it once he noticed Lilly walking out the door.

"Lilly, wait up!" He said and ran for her.

----------------------------------------------

They reached the beach, but Oliver pulled Lilly back. Lilly looked at him a little confused and saw that he looked worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked and Oliver shrugged.

"What do we tell Miley? She's our best friend, maybe she'll feel left out or something."

Lilly looked back at Miley and Jake as they sat down on the table across of Rico's. They looked as if they were having a pretty good time talking. Lilly looked back at Oliver and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. We don't have to tell her now, she'll find out eventually." Lilly gave him a quick kiss and took his hand, bringing him to Miley and Jake.

"Hey Miley and Jake." Lilly said and sat across of Miley and she smiled.

"Hey." Oliver waved and sat down beside Lilly.

"Hi guys, Jake and I were just talking about our break."

"Yeah, how weird is it that Miley and I were in the same state for the whole break and we even came back on the same day." Jake said sounding quite amazed.

Lilly laughed. "That's very interesting. Did anything happen during your breaks?"

"No, nothing at all." Miley said and looked at Oliver.

Oliver stayed quiet and looked quite uncomfortable. He just felt a little weird, but he thought it was okay. At first he's all lovey with Lilly and now he's sitting next to her pretending nothing had happened. Maybe it wasn't too bad to show a little affection to his girlfriend.

"Really? How about you Jake?" He finally said and looked at Jake.

"It sucked. Working the whole time during a break. I just wish I had some time to myself." He nodded with a serious look on his face.

"Anyway, speaking of our breaks, how was your spring break?" Miley asked and moved forward into her seat as she watched the couples faces light up.

"We had a pretty interesting spring break." Lilly smiled looking over at Oliver with Oliver looking back at her smiling at her as well.

"A very interesting spring break." Oliver reached over for Lilly's hand, holding it tight in his own hand.

**A/N **Well, that's the end if Spring Break :'( I loved writing this, seriously. Maybe I should do more of 3rd person haha. But yeah, thanks for reading and reviewing and I'm happy you all liked it :D

_Mari_

_AlwaysxAddicted_


End file.
